


Come Dance with Me

by downbyashes



Series: YoI Royalty Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attendant!Chris, Attendant!Phichit, Balls and Masquerades, Dancing, Day 1, M/M, Masquerade, Prince!Victor, Prince!yuuri, Royalty week, YOI Royalty Week, Yoiroyaltyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: Yuuri, second prince of the Japanese Empire, is forced to attend a ball his parents are hosting. The only thing on his mind is leaving as soon as is socially acceptable.When Victor, first prince to the Kingdom of Russia, is in attendance, he only wants to lay back and enjoy himself instead of playing politics the way he is expected.With a crowd that can throw anyone into another and conflicting personalities easy to come across, is it possible for this night to go well?Day 1: Balls and Masquerade





	Come Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Royalty Week! I think I have something prepared for everyday this time, and most are already written, unlike my last theme week, where I was rushed to get one out every week, and was, in fact, late a couple times. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! And now, without farther adieu...

“Come on, Yuuri, it’ll be fun!” Phichit said, pulling Yuuri out of his seat and swinging his best friend around the room in a mock waltz. “We both know you like dancing. You can’t even deny it.” 

Yuuri sighed in defeat. It was true. He couldn’t deny that he liked dancing. In fact, he loved to dance.

What he didn’t like was interacting with all their guests. He felt awkward in almost every social situation. He couldn’t connect with people the way his parents and sister could, and when he did get into any sort of conversation, he tended to ramble on and on until the other person got bored and excused them self for a more riveting conversation across the room. Of course, they wouldn’t tell Yuuri that to his face. Yuuri was a prince, after all. No one would risk offending the crown like that.

“Phichit, you know how I get when I’m around other people. I can’t hold an interesting conversation to save my life.” Yuuri sighed, resisting the urge to run his hands through his slicked back hair. “I’ll make as brief an appearance I can, and leave the moment I’m allowed to.” 

“Yuuri, it’s a masquerade. It’ll be harder for anyone to figure out who you are. You can be anyone you want behind the mask. You don’t have to be the anxious prince you are. You can be the confident playboy I know is somewhere in there. A heart stealer. Stealer, if you so want to be,” Phichit said, gripping his friend’s shoulders. “You can do this, Yuuri. And if you’re genuinely not enjoying yourself in a few hours, then we can leave.” 

“Half an hour, and we leave,” Yuuri replied. 

Phichit gave him a look, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. “Two hours.” 

“One, and you have a deal.” Yuuri crossed his arms, standing firm there. He wasn’t going to stay any longer than necessary. In fact, he was still going to leave as soon as he could. 

“Deal.” Phichit handed Yuuri the mask that matched his suit, and Yuuri held it in his hands. He stroked the fine silk that was designed to fit his face perfectly. It had some lace, the silk of a dark ebony. Small crystals lined the left side, matching the crystals on his suit, along his waist and up the side of his jacket. Looking in the mirror, he could see that he was beautiful. Even he cannot deny that. 

Yuuri took a deep breath. He supposed he ought to at least try having fun. It would likely make the night pass faster.

~`~

“Come on, Victor. There has to be someone here you want to have a dance with.” Christophe sighed, eyeing the champagne in his flute. “Anyone. I wouldn’t even say no if you asked me, so long as it gets you out there.” 

Victor rolled his eyes, sipping from his own flute. “I’m fine here, Chris. Really. I do appreciate your concern, though.”

“You need to socialize, Victor. That’s why we’re here. You need to make nice with some of the other families,” Chris warned, sighing. 

“Da, da. I know, I know. But I also want to enjoy myself too, at least for a little bit. I don’t see why I have to play diplomat the whole time we’re here.” Victor slouched as he leaned back against the banquet table behind them before Chris cleared his throat. Victor straightened up again, agreeing that a slouching prince gave a bad impression.

“You’re not here on vacation, Victor. You’re only here for diplomatic purposes.” Chris downed the rest of his champagne before trading his empty flute for a full one on the table behind them. “You know that.”

“Come on. That doesn’t mean I can’t have at least a little fun,” Victor said, a smile sliding its way onto his face. 

Chris was about to reply when someone bumped into them with more than just a little force. 

Wide, dark brown eyes stared back at Victor. They seemed terrified of his reaction, and Victor could see that this man had more than likely been thrown into him and Chris be the crowd.

“My sincerest apologies. The crowd isn’t terribly forgiving to those trying to keep on the sidelines,” the other man said, flashing a perfect smile with a slight chuckle. “Can I make it up to you with a dance?” 

Victor found himself accepting the hand the other man offered without commanding his body to do so. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The crystals sewn into his suit didn’t help, catching the light given off from the chandelier. They drew his eyes to the other man’s trim waist. 

Despite not being able to see most of his face, Victor could tell that his companion was beautiful. 

The other man led Victor in their dance, even though he was a couple inches shorter. At first, he didn’t even notice he was looking down. 

Once it was over, Victor pushed his shock aside and led him in the next dance. And they went on like that, back and forth, swapping the lead late into the night. 

Victor didn’t think he’d ever smiled so much in his entire life. This raven-haired man brought him a happiness he’d never felt before, and he felt light. He didn’t feel weighted down by his responsibilities as a prince. He didn’t feel the pressures of the public eye. He felt only this man–his lively energy contagious, and his stamina like none he’d encountered before. 

Staring into his warm brown eyes, Victor never wanted to leave his side. And he showed him as much with a kiss. 

“Without even knowing who I am? How bold of you.” The other man smiled, reaching up to stroke his cheek. 

Victor nuzzled into his hand, sighing as he brought his own up to hold the other man’s in place. “What can I say? You made the night quite tolerable.” 

“You did the same for me. I was expecting to excuse myself hours ago,” the other man murmured, reaching up for Victor’s lips again.

Victor met him half way, caressing his cheek. Victor could have lost himself in this man’s arms for hours more. He never wanted to leave. 

“Can I at least inquire as to your name?” The other man asked. 

“Victor. Victor Nikiforov, first prince of the Russian Kingdom. And you?” Victor murmured. 

“Katsuki Yuuri of the Japanese Empire,” the other man replied firmly. 

“Prince of the Japanese Empire?” Victor was breathless. He didn’t know if he’d be elated or remorseful of the answer. 

Yuuri’s cheeks brightened. “I mean, I am, but it’s not like it matters. I mean, I’m the second prince. My sister will take over the throne some day, and I won’t.” He shrugged, voice soft. 

Victor’s mind raced. Without meaning to, he’d been earning favour with Japan’s royal family. The tension between his family and Yuuri’s had existed for generations. He didn’t even remember how it started. 

But this, this easy contentment between him and Yuuri could at least help soothe the tension. They were already on at least amicable terms. Why should their family rivalry come between them?

“I should go,” Yuuri whispered. “It’s late, and I have an early morning. You’re still here for a few days, right? I’ll get to see you again, at the very least?” 

“Of course, Yuuri. I’m here for the rest of the week, and would like nothing more than to enjoy your presence once again,” Victor said, cupping Yuuri’s face again. 

Yuuri grinned, the redness on his cheekbones and the tips of his ears brightening again. “See you tomorrow, Victor.” 

“See you tomorrow, Yuuri.” Victor leaned down for one last kiss. 

When Yuuri broke away and fled, he motioned to someone across the room, and a dark-skinned man met up with him. The two started chatting animatedly as the left the wide doors and disappeared down the hall. They weren’t the first to leave, but the ballroom was still rather full.

Chris slapped Victor on the shoulder as he rejoined the older man. “That wasn’t the Japanese prince, was it?” 

“It may or may not have been,” Victor replied, starting to make his way to the doors himself. “It doesn’t matter to you.” 

“Of course it does, Victor. You know what Yakov will think if he sees you getting involved with Japan’s empire. He’ll wring your neck,” Christophe hissed. “And then he’ll hand you off to your parents.” 

“Relax, Chris. Yakov isn’t that bad,” Victor said, turning down the hallway toward his room. He didn’t want to bring up his parents’ reactions. He knew they would likely have some non-favourable opinions.

Chris continued to follow, arms crossed. “If you say so, Vic.” 

Victor grinned, turning another corner. 

It took some maneuvering, but they finally made it back to Victor’s rooms. Chris helped him change into his sleep clothes, then vector got into bed, which Chris had pulled back the blankets to. Once Victor was settled and comfortable, the attendant left, leaving Victor to his thoughts. 

The ball played out again in his head. Well, only the parts where he’d been with Yuuri. 

He’d never had so much fun in his life. Yuuri was unlike anyone he’d ever met before. He was great to be around, and Victor, oddly enough, felt like he could relax and be himself around the other man. 

He was eagerly awaiting their next encounter.

~`~

“Yuuri, that was amazing!” Phichit said, gripping Yuuri’s hands. “I knew you had it in you!” 

Yuuri laughed, pulling his mask off. “Phichit, you know he’s the Russian prince, right? Do you have any idea how much trouble I could get in over this?” 

“But you like him,” Phichit stated bluntly, plucking the mask from his friend’s hands. “You can’t deny that.”

Phichit knew Yuuri too well. And the blush that warmed Yuuri’s cheekbones only confirmed his best friend’s hunch. Yuuri couldn’t keep anything from Phichit anyways.

“But Phichit, you can’t tell anyone, especially my parents, my sister, or Minako. I don’t want them to be disappointed in me.” Yuuri held his arms out to Phichit so he could start helping him out of his suit. 

“I’m on your side here, Yuuri. You know that. I only have your best intentions at heart.” Phichit smiled before fetching Yuuri’s sleep robes. “You’ll tell them in your own time. Of course, I’ll nudge you along, try to speed up your telling them, but I could never do it myself.” 

“Thanks, Phichit.” Yuuri smiled back at his best friend before letting himself be led to his bed.

The blankets were already pushed back, ready for Yuuri to climb in, and Phichit pulled them back over Yuuri when he was settled. 

“Goodnight, Yuuri. Dream of your sweet Russian prince,” Phichit teased. 

Yuuri made a sound in the protest, but when he closed his eyes, he found he couldn’t help it. He dreamed of him and Victor dancing, as they had earlier that night, the whole evening replaying on the insides of his eyelids. 

He slept sound that night. Sound and very, very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you look forward to tomorrow's!
> 
> Drop me a message on my Tumblr! Say hi, ask a question, send me a request, anything!  
> I'm @downbyashes!


End file.
